Preocupación
by Katherine Bloom
Summary: "Porque eso era lo que causaba en él esa tonta: una profunda preocupación".


_**"Preocupación"**_

_"Porque eso era lo que causaba en él esa tonta: una profunda preocupación"._

* * *

_**Discaimer:**_ _Bueno, ya que no quiero perder lo poco que poseo en demandas de abogados prejuiciosos, lo admitiré._Los_ personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al grupo **Clamp**. Yo sólo hago uso de sus ideas, sin fines de lucro. Aunque aún sigo soñando con que algún día me pertenezcan ;_;_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 —Tarde.**_

Movió sus ojos, que hasta ahora estaban fijos en la libreta de cuentas frente a él, hasta posicionarlos al frente, para darle una mirada recelosa a la ventana.

Aunque lo que veía realmente no tenía nada que ver con aquel vidrio que estaba frente a él. Si no, el _quién _debería de aparecer por la entrada, y a _quién _regañaría.

Su mirada voló hacia el reloj de su muñeca, que marcaban las nueve con treinta y cinco.

—Tarde. — Gruñó. Esa niña iba a llegar tarde –como venía haciéndolo desde que se conocieron- de nuevo. Se preguntó cómo haría para hacer eso todos los días y llegar chillando con disculpas.

Quizá se quedaba dormida.

Se encogió de hombros. Eso le pasaba a Sayaka por contratar a una persona que salía de la nada y que le pedía ayudar en el jardín de niños, aún cuando apenas la conocía.

Pero, bueno, hablábamos de Sayaka.

Ella seguía preocupándose por la gente, después de todo. Además de que, ya que no podían pagar empleados, sólo estaban ellos dos para cuidar el Yomogi y la ayuda de un tercero que no recibía sueldo no estaba del todo mal…

Aunque _ese_ no era el problema. El problema era _porqué _esa niña lo hacía sin recibir nada a cambio.

Comenzó a golpear los dedos contra la mesa con impaciencia.

¿Dónde se habría metido? Seguramente se habría tropezado por ahí. Con lo torpe que era…

Suspiró y una risita sonó detrás de él.

— ¿Parece que Kobato-chan llega tarde, no?, Fujimoto-kun. —Sayaka le envió una mirada juguetona. Él volteó y la enfrentó con una expresión monótona.

Azul contra verde.

Bufó.

— Como si me importara. De todos modos, ella siempre llega tarde.

Sayaka volvió a reír y derribó un poco su defensa con otra mirada.

— No te preocupes por ella, llegará, Fujimoto-kun.

El frunció el entrecejo en su dirección.

—Cómo si estuviera preocupado. —Masculló. Se levantó y comenzó a guardar las cuentas en el cajón azul que estaba en el escritorio; terminando con el concurso de miradas.

Sayaka lo observó con atención.

Quizá, demasiada atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó por fin. Sintió como ella daba un respingo.

— ¿Cómo…?

Suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta y enfrentaba su mirada. Se recargó en el escritorio. —Hablas como si no te conociera. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

— Oh, bueno…—Su mirada se volvió algo triste. — Es sobre Kobato-chan.

¿La tope de nuevo había causado estragos por ahí?

— ¿Qué con ella?

— Ayer me dio algo de dinero—Se sobresaltó. ¿Esa idiota trabajando? Apostaba a que debía de haber roto algo por lo menos—. Y no parecía ser de un único trabajo… Además, últimamente ha llegado más tarde que de costumbre, ¿no crees que se estará sobre esforzando?

Lo pensó un momento mientras Sayaka lo veía con preocupación.

Ella era… una torpe, sí. No creía que hubiera muchos trabajos ideales para ella. Donde no pudiese lastimarse o ser despedida con facilidad. Aunque, conociéndola, ella también habría querido ayudar para pagar la deuda del Yomogi…

Suspiró. —Es posible—Sayaka juntó las cejas con preocupación—. Pero si lo está haciendo no es para que usted se preocupe por ella. —Le recriminó.

— ¡Pero…!

Le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió un poco.

— Ella no es tonta—De inmediato se corrigió—. O al menos en ese sentido. Sabe lo que hace.

Ella asintió. Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar palabra, un ruido atrajo su atención.

— ¡Lamento haber tard-!—El sonido de los pasos a través del Yomogi paró, siendo remplazado por un estruendo ocasionado por un cuerpo al estrellarse en el suelo.

— ¡Wa…!

Puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Parece que ya llegó…

Sayaka no pudo contenerse y soltó una risita. Él se dirigió hacia afuera para recibir a la "empleada".

Su figura se vio reflejada en las ventanas mientras se apuraba en llegar afuera, mostrándole la expresión molesta y cansada que tenía en la cara, donde estaba el parquecito de juegos.

Llegó y la vio gimiendo lastimosamente, con varios rasponcitos en la cara.

— Tarde. —Gruñó, mientras se acercaba pisando fuerte. El cuerpo de la chica dio un respingo y dirigió su mirada arrepentida y temerosa hacia él.

— L-Lo siento mucho. —Murmuró mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

—No puedes llegar todos los días tarde simplemente diciendo "lo siento". ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? ¡Ya son las diez!

Ella comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente.

— Bueno… yo y Ioryogi-san—El ojiverde frunció el entrecejo cuando ella mencionó el nombre del peluche azul que siempre cargaba—, estábamos en el parque…

— ¿Estabas vagueando entonces?—Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

Ella de inmediato comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

— ¡No! ¡No! Sólo quería ver la lluvia, pero me encontré con Doumoto-san y, bueno, creo que se nos fue el tiempo…

— ¿Tú y Doumoto…? Espera, ¿Lluvia?—Parpadeó. Y notó por primera vez que el cielo estaba gris y la tierra estaba mojada. Igual que la chica que estaba delante de él.

—Sí. La lluvia es muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?

Y sonrió.

De pronto sus mejillas se sintieron calientes.

—Eh, sí, claro.

Desvío la mirada y desvío el tema alegando que Sayaka-sensei tenía ahora mucho trabajo por SU culpa. La chica dio un chillido de horror y salió volando en dirección al Yomogi.

— ¡Hey, tú! Ni se te ocurra mojar dentro. ¡Toma una toalla y sécate!

De inmediato la chica dio vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió al almacén.

— ¡Kobato, se esforzará!—Le oyó decir antes de desaparecer.

Suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

No había de otra, aquella chica atolondrada era su compañera de trabajo y, para colmo, su compañera de edificio. Quisiera o no, tendía que aguantarla.

Murmuró algo sobre las palomas atolondradas y se dirigió hacia el edificio para retomar su trabajo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Barrió un poco más las hojas mientras fruncía el ceño.

Un pensamiento había surgido de la nada en su mente.

Si lo que Sayaka decía era verdad, cosa que no le sorprendería, entonces la torpe tenía que tener _mínimo _dos trabajos de medio tiempo.

Dos. Trabajos. Medio tiempo.

La pregunta era, ¿dónde demonios trabajaba si iba de sol a sol al Yomogi?, y ¿qué tipo de trabajo tendría que tener para que la aceptaran a _ella_?

Además de que la suma de dinero que le estaba dando a Sayaka era mucha para trabajos tan simples... y llevaba un tiempo dándole dinero...

No quería ni pensar que la torpe tenía más de dos trabajos.

Era estúpidamente posible, cierto, pero por alguna razón la idea no le agradaba.

¿No se daba cuenta de cómo le afectaba a Sayaka, y definitivamente no a _él_, el ver que se estaba sobre esforzando?

¡Por todos los santos, ya eran las once!

Gruñó de nuevo.

Tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a esa idiota.

Si esa situación se seguía repitiendo, iba a acabar por tener solo dos empleados en vez de tres.

Barrió otra hoja que se salió un poco del camino, y no pudo evitar darle un vistazo rápido a la calle.

Nada.

La pregunta de dónde demonios trabajaba, volvió a surgir en su mente.

Él era algo así como un experto en trabajos de medio tiempo, pues había tenido trabajos en todo lugar en donde podía, pero ninguno le parecía apropiado para ella.

¿Repartidora de Pizzas? No, ella no daría con ninguna dirección.

¿Repartiendo periódicos? No, se quedaría dormida.

¿Ayudante de mudanzas? No, ¡quebraría todo!

¿Mesera? Bueno, ella era bastante servicial... pero muy molesta, además de que se confundiría de mesa... y podría tropezarse y tirar la comida o... No. Definitivamente, no.

¿Ayudante en un restaurante? Si se lo preguntaban, nunca probaría nada que ella hubiera cocinado, por seguridad.

Parpadeó cuando un suspiro salió de sus labios.

¿Por qué habría sido? Seguramente era el pensar en cómo la despedirían...

— ¡ES TARDEEEE!

Se estremeció al salir de su mente, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una fría y molesta.

Cuando le echó una mirada al reloj, segundos antes de que la chica apareciera chillando ante sus ojos, descubrió que ya eran las 11:26.

— Tengo que apura- ¡Ah!— Oh, y ahí fue cuando el cuerpo de ella chocó con el suyo.

Calló hacia atrás antes de que siquiera pudiera parpadear.

—Ow... ¡Ah! ¡Fujimoto-san!— Bien, al menos parecía darse cuenta de que había atropellado su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—Gruñó, mientras se levantaba y medio ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!, Fujimoto-san! ¡¿Estás bien?!

De inmediato tenía a la chica pegada a su lado con la expresión preocupada.

— Dios, ¿no te cansas de dar problemas?—La retiró brevemente. Y entonces se acordó del principal motivo de su molestia. — Además de que es TARDE.

Ella se encogió como si sus palabras hubieran sido un golpe.

— Lo siento...

— Y vamos de nuevo con las disculpas—Bufó y se quitó el polvo de los pantalones—. Ya me estoy hartando de esto, ¿por qué demonios llegaste tarde?

— Yo...—Parpadeó cuando ella bajó la mirada. Bien, había ganado su atención. — Estaba trabajando.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, verás—Comenzó a mover los dedos nerviosamente—, últimamente he visto que Sayaka-san está preocupada por algo... Y pensaba que si hacíamos una fiesta en el Yomogi, ella mejoraría. Pero ya que no podemos pagarla, pensé que si reunía algo de dinero podríamos hacerlo...

Él parpadeó.

Él conocía la razón de que Sayaka estuviera preocupada.

Estaba enfrente de él, queriendo reunir dinero.

Frunció otra vez.

— ¿En qué estás trabajando?

— ¿Eh?

Dios, ¿tan difícil era la pregunta?

Suspiró.

— Dijiste que estabas reuniendo dinero, ¿No? ¿En qué estás trabajando?

— ¡Oh! Bueno, los sábados y domingos trabajo en la pastelería. Los lunes y jueves trabajo ayudando a Shuichuiro-san con algunas cosas. Y los demás días ayudo en trabajos que Doumoto-san me ayuda a conseguir.

Él casi se atraganta. ¿Trabajaba todos los días?

No es que él fuera quién para hablar al respecto sobre tener muchos trabajos, pero para que ella hiciera todo eso… era demasiado.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Doumoto.

Además, ¡ella lo decía como si fuera fácil!, ¡hasta había contado los trabajos con sus dedos como si habláramos de cuántos niños había en el preescolar!

Suspiró con frustración.

— Eres una tonta, yo sé porqué Sayaka está preocupada.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Dímelo por favor, Fujimoto-san!

Le pegó levemente en la cabeza mientras decía:

— Porque tiene una empleada idiota, que se está sobre esforzando demasiado. Que llega tarde todos los días y que está muy cansada, pero aun así ayuda.

Ella abrió sus ojos de sopetón. Su boca también se abrió desmesuradamente.

— ¿Está preocupada... por mí?—Se apuntó a sí misma, sin poder creérselo.

—Sí. —De inmediato quitó la mano de su cabeza, no fuera que el acto se malinterpretara…

Esperen, ¿por qué habría de malinterpretarse?

Como sea, eso no era importante ahora.

— Pero, ¿por qué?

— ¿No acabas de escuchar lo que te dije? ¡Es demasiado trabajo para ti sola! ¡De esa manera no ayudas en el Yomogi!

— ¡Pero yo…!

Dejó la boca abierta, pero no pronuncio nada más.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo…

Su corazón se removió un poco, tan sólo un poquito, al ver esa expresión en su cara de nuevo.

Una expresión triste.

Suspiró suavemente Y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

— Mira—Ella alzó levemente los ojos—, no estoy diciendo que no puedas trabajar. Pero todos los días es demasiado. Si haces eso no sólo Sayaka se culpará, se preocupará y se sentirá triste, sino que podrías enfermar, ¿entiendes?

Vio que lo comprendió en su mirada. Pero seguía viéndose triste.

— Pero…

Ella apretó un poco su vestido, que el día de hoy era amarillo y parecía usarlo en la época de otoño. Él esperó a que continuara.

— Pero, tú… Tú siempre haces eso.

Esta vez él fue el sorprendido. Ella posicionó sus ojos en los de él y él se sintió abrumado.

— Tú… todos los días, trabajas y ayudas al Yomogi. En comparación conmigo, tú haces muchísimas más cosas que yo. Tienes más trabajos, vienes a la guardería, y además estudias… Incluso te desmayaste una vez en el edificio... Yo sé que te esfuerzas mucho pero… quisiera poder ayudar en eso…

No sabía muy bien cómo definir el sentimiento que experimentaba.

Sabía que estaba sorprendido, pues la muchacha siempre lo sorprendía. Pero sabía que había algo indefinible dentro de él, que estaba llenando su pecho.

¿Cómo podría llamarlo?

— Incluso aunque eso nos preocupa a todos, y haga sentir mal a Sayaka-sensei…

Sintió un poco de culpabilidad ante el comentario. Él sabía que Sayaka-sensei siempre se preocupaba por él, así como ahora estaba con ella, pero…

Era necesario. Era lo único que podía hacer por el Yomogi.

Negó con la cabeza, y esta vez no le importó poner su mano en su cabeza suavemente. Suspiró y sonrió levemente.

Vio sus ojos sorprendidos de nuevo.

— ¿Enserio quieres ayudar?

— ¿Uh?, ¡Oh!, ¡S-Sí!

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

— ¿Eh?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cerró la ventana del cuarto de juegos rápidamente, evitando que el aire entrara.

Otra vez estaba lloviendo, sólo que ahora él sí era consciente de ello.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, quitando un sudor invisible, y prosiguió a limpiar la ventana, para después guardar el órgano y cerrar las puertas y ventanas que quedaban.

Un día más había acabado en la guardería Yomogi.

No era que estuviera agotado, sería muy estúpido decir eso cuando aún tenía que ir a dos trabajos más antes del anochecer, pero se sentía un poco cansado.

Recordó entonces lo que había pasado esa mañana, con la chica.

Recordarlo le hizo sentirse extrañamente tranquilo. Quizá tenía que ver con que habían acordado que ninguno de los dos se sobre esforzaría, para que Sayaka no se sintiera culpable, y sólo tendrían un número limitado de trabajos.

Aunque, bueno, le había costado bastante convencerla.

Ella seguía diciendo que podía hacer aun _más_ trabajos.

Incluso tuvo que acabar prometiendo que disminuiría sus trabajos e iría más a la universidad.

Era curioso cómo había terminado todo aquello porque, si lo pensabas bien, de esta forma el Yomogi tendría algo más de dinero y los dos estarían lo suficientemente bien como para ayudarle a Sayaka-sensei apropiadamente.

De todos modos, por si las causas, habían acordado incluso los días en que cada uno trabajaría. De esta forma, el día que él trabajara, ella no lo hacía. Así, podrían vigilar más a Sayaka.

Oh, y respecto a Sayaka, ella casi desbordó de alegría ante la noticia.

A veces, olvidaba que ella se preocupaba por él. El que viera que los dos iban a dejar de sobrepasarse en trabajos, la tranquilizó.

Claro, la niña también le preocupaba bastante. No podía evitar parecerle extraño el cómo todos parecían haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de ella.

Esa chica era muy, pero muy, rara.

¡Incluso se disculpó con Sayaka después de anunciarle lo que había sucedido!

¿Quién se disculpaba por trabajar demasiado? La misma disculpa era una ironía.

De cualquier forma, cuando la chica vio que Sayaka se ponía feliz… se alegró.

Suspiró y entró de nuevo a las oficinas después de haber acabado de cerrar todo, fiel a sus costumbres. Incluso segundos antes de entrar, supo por el sonido de sus voces que la chica hablaba animadamente con Sayaka-sensei.

— Entonces, ¿está bien si vengo?

— ¿No es mucho trabajo venir tan temprano?

— ¡Oh, no! Ahora que acordamos los días que trabajamos Fujimoto-san y yo, tengo tiempo de sobra para ayudarle.

— ¿Ayudar temprano? Claro, lo dice la chica que siempre llega tarde. —Bufó mientras entraba.

De inmediato reaccionó, frunció en su dirección e hizo un puchero.

— ¡No _siempre _llego tarde!

— Claro, claro. —Murmuró mientras comenzaba a arreglar sus cosas para irse.

— ¡Hump! — Vio cómo la chica hacia pucheros mientras arreglaba su bolsa y Sayaka se reía discretamente a unos pasos de ella, cubriendo su expresión con el cuaderno de cuentas.

De alguna forma, aquella imagen le hizo sentirse relajado y, extrañamente, feliz.

— Bueno, ya me voy a trabajar—Tomó por fin su mochila, mientras veía cómo la chica le daba una mirada. Una preocupada. Paró un segundo en el marco de la puerta antes de salir—. Ah, por cierto, espera sentada a ésta chica mañana, Sayaka-san, no vaya a ser que vuelva a quedarse dormida.

Y salió por la puerta, dejando atrás a una chica que chillaba que no iba a volver a llegar tarde "nunca pero nunca" y a una profesora que reía animadamente.

Salió del Yomogi y le dirigió una pequeña mirada, casi insignificante, hacia la ventana antes de partir. Viendo cómo una sonrojada chica y una animada profesora se despedían.

Dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia su trabajo, sin poder evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto…—Murmuró antes de desaparecer a la vista del Yomogi.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

¡Hola! Eh... a los que... ¿Me leean? jaja

Bueno, esta historia es como un montón de momentos, que sí tendrán relación entre sí, en donde se demostrará la preocupación que nuestra palomita siempre le causa a Kiyokazu :3

Y de esta forma, irá descubriendo sus sentimientos por ella -Cara soñadora- *-*

No sé aún si será o no larga, pero creo que es la que actualizaré más pronto, ya que los capítulos no serán taaan largos como la mayoría de los que escribo lo son. Pero, buehh

En el siguiente meteré a trompicones a Doumoto, oh sí.

¿Qué tendría de malo que haya celos por ahí? :S

Bueno, entonces nos vemos pronto.

Ojalá alguien se apiade de mi pobrecilla alma y me deje un review, porque la comunidad Kobato no suele dejar muchos ;_ ;

Con cariño.

—Karen.


End file.
